Distracted driving or more specifically, using a mobile device for electronic mail, texting, surfing the internet or other uses has become the leading cause of accidents in modern society. Generally, the youngest and most inexperienced drivers are most at risk, with 16% of all distracted driving crashes involving drivers under 20 years of age. At any given moment during daylight hours, over 800,000 vehicles are being driven by someone using a hand-held mobile device. Texting is the most alarming distraction because it involves manual, visual, and cognitive distraction simultaneously while driving. Sending or reading a text takes the driver's eyes off the road for several seconds, enough to cause a serious accident. Even hands free type systems are not effective as research indicates that the cognitive distraction of having a hands-free phone conversation causes drivers to miss the important visual and audio cues that would ordinarily help one avoid a crash.
Accidents related to distracted driving due to mobile device usage have been attributed to billions of dollars of damage in the United States. In fact, distracted driving has replaced alcohol as the number one safety concern of the driving public. In fact, distracted driving is the primary killer of American teens now. Commercial transportation companies, including marine transportation providers, are also facing unprecedented liability due to distracted driving accidents. Distraction through cell phone use whether a call comes in, responding to a text or browsing the internet is putting all drivers or anyone on or near the road in danger. Many companies have also instituted distracted driving policies and guidelines. In order to eliminate unnecessary risk behind the wheel, many companies have created policies and guidelines where employees may not engage in activities that distract them from operating a company vehicle at all times, including for personal use and a non-company vehicle while traveling on or conducting company business, for example, travel between company offices or to and from the office if taking a work-related call. Such policies include prohibitions using electronic devices such as mobile or cellular telephones, laptops, handheld organizers, Global Positioning Systems (“GPS”), and tablets. Companies have made managers and employees responsible for adherence to such company policies and guidelines and have stated that failure to do so may result in disciplinary action up to and including termination.
Accordingly, what is needed are effective ways to encourage and promote safe driving for both individuals and companies and their employees and to promote driving without active use of a mobile device.